Mission Statement
by Anti-Emo
Summary: A series of one shots featuring our favorite Russian Sergei Dragunov and the wealthy Lili Rocheford. Enjoy, read, and review. If enough people take interest, I'll write more.
1. Rain

My hand at a Tekken story. It ain't great. But I like it.

I don't own Tekken, but if I did... I probably wouldn't change much.

Read and Review....

Lili shivered as she stepped outside of the small ruined bar, and into the stormy night. A small party for the King of the Iron Fist Tournament combatants (hosted by the Mishima Zaibatsu of course) naturally erupted into a series of bar fights and broken limbs.

As much as she loved fighting, it was getting too uncivilized in there. She suspected Lei's drunken stumbling must have bumped Paul a few times too many, leading to an all out brawl.

Lili sighed, opening up her small white umbrella to shield her from the heavy rain. It was freezing outside to the point where her knees were shaking and her breath was clearly visible. The fact that she was in her usual small white dress wasn't helping either.

She lowered a shivering hand and dug into her purse for her phone.

Flipping it open, she quickly went from cold to angry. The battery was dead. "Ooohhhh now I have to take the bus!" She stomped her heeled foot into the sidewalk.

Luckily the hotel she was staying at was only a few blocks away.

The weather was still too bad to walk there though.

She quickly sprinted across the empty street, umbrella in hand and turned the corner, spotting the bus stop through the thick sheets of rain. Making a blind dash for it, she cried out in frustration upon discovering it wasn't a covered bench, nor was there a tree above to mitigate the rain.

There was however, a certain man dressed in a formal brown military suit sitting on the bench, as soaked as anyone could possibly be.

Lili quickly recognized him as Sergei Dragunov. The Russian SPETZNAS from the tournament.

Dragunov was a man who both frightened and interested the Monaco princess. His eyes were a rare shade of blue, looking almost completely clear. They held a look that was both cold and calculating, but yet at the same time managed look completely relaxed, even during a heated fight.

Lili was certain she'd never heard him speak. Not a single word. She couldn't help but wonder what his voice really sounded like.

On top of it all, the blond had to wonder if the man had an off switch for his military personality. Dragunov was always alert, standing rigid and inflexible, as if his superior officer was constantly regarding him. She couldn't help but wonder what he was like before his life in the armed services, or even if he ever relaxed when he was alone.

Lili ran up to the bus stop, and slowly approached the bench. She had no intention to sit, but was curious about it's occupant.

Dragunov recognized her and greeted her with a polite, but barely noticeable, nod of the head before resuming staring off blankly into the buildings on the other side of the street.

"Hey there Mr. Dragunov." Lili smiled, all feelings of cold discomfort forgotten and overwhelmed by interest.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked.

The man slightly shook his head negative, continuing to sit stoically.

Lili noticed him give a slight shiver, and giggled. His single bang was plastered pathetically to his face. She felt a little bad for him. Who knows how long he's been out here?

"Here." In an uncharacteristic act of kindness, she held out her umbrella. "It looks like you need this more than I do."

Dragunov turned to look at her. Eyes meeting, Lili couldn't help but feel a little intimidated. Despite him sitting and her standing, she still felt tiny compared to him. He had an aura about him that she couldn't describe. She was sure that she isn't the only one who noticed.

The Russian man raised a hand as if saying "No thank you," but his cold look softened a bit.

_At least he doesn't see me as a threat... _ Lili thought.

"Are you sure? Well.. here.." Lili walked around the bench and stood next to him.

"At least now we can both get out of this run, huh?"

Dragunov looked up in surprise. Most people didn't extend this kindness to him. No one even got this close to him outside of a fight. He tentatively raised his hand and took hold of the umbrella, just over Lili's hand.

She girl 'eeeped' as he stood up and gently pried her hands from the umbrella.

Several moments passed, with him holding the umbrella for the both of them. With the pelting rain, it was anything but silent. Lili was thankful; if it were silent, she was certain the man beside her would hear her heart beating in her chest.

Suddenly, it was as if the world turned silent. Despite the rain, wind, and puddles splashing, Lili heard something that she never thought she'd hear from the Russian. The faintest of whispers...

"Thank you."

She looked up at him surprised. He still stared straight ahead, but there was something different about him.

His eyes were a little warmer. His posture was a little more relaxed.

Most of all, the tiniest smile could be seen at the edge of his mouth.

_I guess tonight wasn't all that bad after all..._


	2. SPETZNAS Comfort

No need to reiterate the disclaimer folks. If you haven't figured out I don't own Tekken yet, you need help.

Lili stormed out of the dining room shouting curses and expletives, followed by a frustrated red-haired Korean named Hwoarang.

"No! I'm sick of it!" Lily said as they stomped down the hallway of her mansion. "I KNOW you've been flirting with that Xiaoyu girl! I've SEEN you do it! She's on your damned cell phone's background! How can you deny it? How can you lie to my face like that?!" She threw up her hands in aggravation.

"Come on Lili! You know it ain't nothing! We're just friends! She's like... my best friend!"

The girl simply forced the door open to the living room, taking note of it's sole occupant, Sergei Dragunov, who was hired as her personal bodyguard by her father.

"If she was just your friend, you wouldn't have her on your phone like that!"

Dragunov simply looked up apathetically from the small book he was reading, and raised a brow at the conversation.

Hwoarang, enraged, punched a hole in the door they'd just walked through, slamming it against the wall. Lili recoiled in shock, anger, and fear all at once.

"So what Lili?! So fucking what?! Yeah, I kissed her a few times. Yeah, I flirt with her. But I chose YOU didn't I?" He roared.

"That's not how this works Hwoarang! You don't see me flirting with other guys do you?!" Lili shouted back.

"It's different! Stop being such a bitch... It's no big deal." Hwoarang seethed.

Lili flinched in hurt. Eyes watering, she slapped Hwoarang in the cheek.

The Korean looked absolutely appalled. As if he couldn't believe what was happening.

In an instant, he lost his self control and cocked his hand back for a punch.

Lili shut her eyes and awaited the blow, which was unlike her seeing as how she too is a skilled fighter. This was different though.

The sound of a palm hitting flesh echoed through the room, but Lili felt no pain.

She opened her eyes to see a gloved hand in front of her face, and Hwoarang's shocked expression.

Dragunov held the other man's hand in his grip, and swung his left arm, colliding heavily with Hwoarang's face.

The younger man stumbled to the ground, bleeding profusely from his nose and mouth. He knew better than to fight the soldier.

"It's over Lili. It's fucking over." Hwoarang whispered in silent fury.

With that, the man left the living room on his way out to the front door.

Dragunov simply sighed, grateful he didn't have to prolong the conflict, and turned around to see Lili huddled on her knees on the floor, crying.

Of all the training he's received, of all the countless battles he's fought in, nothing he's done prepared him for comforting a girl after a breakup. He crouched down until he was roughly eye level, and saw her make up running profusely.

Knowing she always liked to look her best, Dragunov quickly deducted the best way to handle this situation. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small white handkerchief, and wiped her cheeks gently (or as gently as a special forces soldier could).

What he didn't know was that Lili would jump into his arms and cry into his suit immediately after, mumbling things like "Jackass" and "I don't need him." Dragunov stumbled backwards, eventually finding himself sitting against the couch with Lili in his lap.

Sporting the faintest of blushes, he awkwardly and hesitantly wrapped his arms around the trembling girl's small frame, and muttered the soothing things in Russian that his mother used to tell him as a child. He knew that she couldn't understand it, but it usually made her happy to hear him speak.

Seriously. He was payed to protect her. Dragunov had to guess this was outside his usually job boundaries.

Lili's sobs died down, but the tears didn't. A voice that wasn't heard often was saying somethings to her softly. She had no idea what they meant, but she knew one thing: Dragunov was talking to her!

Her tears dried, and her misery was almost completely forgotten. She looked up quickly, bright smile despite her red eyes. "Sergei... I... I don't know what you're saying..."

Dragunov blushed lightly and turned his head away, suddenly finding the fireplace extremely interesting.

"But..." She started. "You're talking.. to me... And..." Lili wrapped her arms around the man's neck. "And I really appreciate it..." A new set a tears burst forth, but this time it was out of happiness.

Sergei Dragunov was sure this wasn't part of his job.

Looking down at the girl in his arms, he realized that he didn't mind it at all.

That's it for round 2 folks.


	3. Kitchen Talk for the Russian Soul

I'm back friends. Thanks for the reviews! They motivated me to keep this thing going.. I'm no writer, but godamn I have alot of free time this week for this kind of stuff.

Oh. And by the way. If any of you have a request for a theme or an idea for the story, lemme know! I'll be more inclined to work on it than if I start from scratch.

* * *

Dragunov sat idly in the Rochefort family kitchen casually sipping tea while Lili's butler Sebastian cooked a small snack.

Despite Dragunov retaining a strictly professional relationship with Lili as he bodyguard, the girl has gone through great lengths to get to know him and befriend the soldier. He was called out of his usual overwatch perch to have lunch with the Monegasque girl once again, though he didn't particularly mind.

Though he would never admit it, Dragunov was learning how to open up. He still doesn't talk much, however.

The Russian was broken out of his silent day dreaming by the elderly voice belonging to the butler.

"So Lili seems to have taken quite a liking to you, Mr. Dragunov." Sebastian mentioned casually.

"Of all the bodyguards we've hired, she's been insisting that your contract specifically be renewed."

Dragunov was both surprised and confused, but responded only by taking another slow sip of tea.

"I've noticed you don't talk much. It strikes me as odd that one as verbose as Lili would grow so attached to someone like you.."

Dragunov raised a brow.

"N-not that it's a bad thing.." Sebastian recovered quickly. "I'd just expect her to want someone who talks as much as she does."

The butler turned around and refilled Dragunov's tea cup.

"You should see the way she nags her father to invite you over for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She always has a story to tell me of the few times you DO speak. You're the only one she wants to take when she goes out to the town."

Sebastien paused in thought.

"When I really think about it... I think she might be developing a crush on you."

Neither of the rooms occupants noticed the girl standing in the doorway, fresh out of the shower and in a bath robe.

Lili's blue eyes were wide, and her mouth was slightly ajar.

Shock quickly turned to anger as she leaped at the elderly butler, slapping at him lightheartedly, but enough for him to learn his lesson.

"You!" Slap. "Don't!" Slap. "Say!" Double slap. "THOSE KIND OF THINGS!" Finishing unblockable slap.

Sebastien lay defeated against the counter as Lili spun on her heel and grabbed the Russian man's hand.

"Come Sergei... We'll have lunch out today." Lili said tugging him out of the kitchen, unaware of the almost invisible blush on his pale face.


	4. S dnem Rozhdeniya!

It was the middle of the night.

In his small post near the Rochefort Mansion, Dragunov sat huddled over a small table.

Mechanically, he disassembled a .45 colt pistol, cleaned, and reassembled it. While he personally had a distaste for the firearm, he never failed to have at least one on his person at all times.

In his opinion, nothing could ever come close to the precision of a sniper rifle, or the feeling of breaking bones with his own hands.

Snapping in a fresh clip, he clicked on the safety and slipped the gun under his vest.

Grabbing a 9 mm from the shelf, he was about to open it up when his radio let out a burst of static, followed by a faint whisper.

"....Sergei?"

It was Lili.

"Sergei? Are you asleep? Answer me!"

He grabbed the radio from where it hung and clicked the PTT button.

"Hmm.." He replied.

"I need you in here.. NOW."

Lili's voice sounded urgent.

Was she in trouble? Did someone slip past the security network?

"The dining room.. hurry! I think there's someone here!"

Kidnappers? Assassins? Maybe they were after her father?

Dragunov double tapped the radio signaling a yes.

Quickly shuffling out of the room wearing only a T-Shirt and his usual brown pants, he charged across the lawn and moved up against the door, listening for sounds in the front room.

His heightened hearing, honed by a decade of combat and special ops missions detected no one.

He brought out his pistol and released the safety, slowly opening the door.

Clearing the room, he silently stormed the hallway leading to the large dining room.

Once again leaning against the door, he listened carefully. There was a lot of breathing, and few shuffled footsteps that were poorly concealed.

Going in slowly would be a risk. There could be hostage.

Lili could be a hostage.

Strangely, his heart sped up ever so slightly as fear and anger built up at the thought.

Professionally suppressing his (surprising) burst of emotion, he decided the best course of action would be to break down the door, take out any immediate threats to himself and the Rochefort family, and find cover after analyzing the situation. Looking down at the bottom of the door, he realized that there was no lights on. The dining room had no windows. It was pitch black.

Dragunov cursed himself for not bringing his night vision goggles, but had no time to go back for them.

She was in danger.

He took in a deep breath and spun on his left heel, bringing the full force of his right foot through the door.

No less than a second after he did that, someone tackled him, arms around his waist.

Dragunov's immediate reaction was to flip the person over and break there neck, but a very familiar strawberry shampoo scent stopped him.

The lights flickered on.

Lili straddled Dragunov, ignorant (or uncaring) of the gun in his hand, and leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Happy Birthday Sergei!"

Birthday?

His eyes darted around the room and took in the sights.

Lili's friend/rival Asuka Kazama, Sebastien, her father, Ling Xiaoyu, and a few of the staff all stood nonplussed as to why he'd break in with a weapon. Above, a huge banner saying happy birthday hung. A large cake sat on the table with a small Russian flag featured prominently on the top.

Was it his birthday? Really?

He didn't know whether to be enraged that Lili bated him with a false report of a threat, or flattered that for the first time in his life, someone actually thought of doing something like this for him.

These thoughts were pushed out of his mind as he looked up at the smiling girl sitting more or less in his lap.

Luckily for him, she was wearing pants today instead of her usual mini-dress. If she wasn't... well..

Lets just say that no training can prevent him from having a man's reaction in such a situation.

Lili reluctantly got off him and offered him a hand. He glanced at it warily, but grabbed it, nodding his appreciation at the help.

He turned back to the small crowd, taking in the whole thing again.

He opened his mouth, and shocked the crowd.

"This... is for me?" He asked in a heavily accented voice.

Xiaoyu fainted.

Lili suppressed her excitement. "Yup! I've been planning it for weeks now!"

His usual frown almost completely disappeared.

She linked arms with him, still wearing a bright smile.

"And that's not even the best part! Servants?"

Two butlers walked in carrying a huge flat screen TV, and placed it on the table in front.

"You got for me a TV?" He spoke again.

"Of course not silly!" She turned it on bringing up security camera footage of his small post/home just outside the mansion.

Lili pulled out a remote and hit a big red button.

The post burst in an extravagant explosion, showering the surrounding area in wood and fire.

Dragunov looked confused. Everything he owned was in that post.

"My things... Why?" He inquired.

"Don't worry! This is part of your present! From now on, you'll have your own room here, in the mansion. Even better! It's right next to mine! I can go visit you whenever I want, and you'll be close enough to protect me better. See? Everyone wins!" Lili cheered.

"Oh.. and don't worry.. We sent someone to save some of your clothes before we destroyed that shack you called a home."

Panda walked in holding a briefcase in both paws.

Dragunov was offended, but relieved. He was quite fond of that shack actually..

Still. She had a point. Living here would make things much easier. He brought his two fingers to his chin in his trademark thought pose.

"And you know what that means tonight Sergei?"

Lili, arms still linked, dragged him down so she could whisper in his ear.

"A sleep over."


	5. Many years ago

Seriously.. I was at a complete loss of ideas and creativity when I wrote this.. Its quality is abysmal. I need a few ideas people.. Lend a hand and I'll get to writing more often..

* * *

The skies were blackened with thick smoke. The air was heavily polluted with burning oil. The same black substance rained down lightly. Heat radiated from the burning oil fields and broken machinery. Gun shots and screams pierced the air. The only sources of lights came from the fires of war.

Dragunov loved every second of it.

The eighteen year old lieutenant marched across the pavement, blackened with oil and possibly blood. His boots made heavy footfalls as he trudged past a pair of Tekken force soldiers, wounded and leaning against a tractor.

Their faces were obscured by their omnipresent mask, but by the way they seized up, Dragunov knew they would try and fight.

Sighing, Dragunov turned to the soldiers, one of which was scrambling for his rifle.

With one fluid motion, Dragunov simultaneously drew, loaded, and fired his pistol into the head of the moving Tekken force soldier. He slumped to the ground lifelessly, blood pooling around him.

Dragunov shifted his gaze to the other soldier. He lifted his head, looking down on the soldier with a smug yet still emotionless expression.

The other soldier froze in his spot. Dragunov regarded him for a few seconds more before he holstered his pistol and casually walked away. Blood loss should finish the job for him.

Twenty-two confirmed kills today was a new personal best.

His radio crackled to life. A tired voice broke through the static.

"The Rochefort oil fields have been secured. Mishima Zaibatsu forces are starting to pull out. Remaining units, fall back to rendezvous point Zulu."

He sighed again, spinning on his heel to walk back down the street he just came from.

"Wait!"

He froze at the voice, then turned around.

All he saw was a broken building, and lots of rubble.

Dragunov shook his head clear and turned back.

"I said wait!" The Spetsnaz spun around once again, pistol drawn and aiming.

From the rubble, the distinct sound of whimpering and sniffling. A high pitched cry of terror and suffering sounded. The glare of a small piece of jewelry could be seen through the cracks of the ruin.

Dragunov stomped up to the rubble and pushed aside a particularly large piece of debris. A small blond girl lay pinned underneath the ruin, white dress stained with blood.

A pair of large blue eyes glared up at him. Tears poured from them, but he could tell the young girl was fighting back the pain and urge to scream.

Dragunov narrowed his eyes. He knew what it was like to be a child in a warzone. This girl couldn't have been more than eight.

Hissing, he pushed a rather large rock off of the girl's leg. She struggled to stand up, but couldn't, falling with yelps and cries of pain and frustration.

The Russian shoved aside his annoyance at this new found responsibility, and pulled off the rifle slung on his shoulder. He kneeled in front of the glaring child. His large hands grasped at the young girl's waist, much to her shock and fear, and placed her on his back. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Her cries were muffled by the back of Dragunov's combat fatigues.

He cast a side look at his rifle, his favorite weapon, laying on the ground. He'd have to forget it for now.

Standing on his feet, he started on his journey down the street once again.

A few blocks later, her crying had ceased, and her head was on his shoulder, looking forward with him.

"Lili." The girl said tiredly.

"Hmm?"

"Lili... That's my name."

Dragunov said nothing.

A pain bit into his side. She'd just kicked him with her good leg!

"How rude! I gave you my name, now give me yours!"

Dragunov turned his head to glare at her. She glared back, unafraid of the unusual color of his eyes, or his stern disposition.

"This is no way to treat a Rochefort, Mr.!"

His eyes widened. Looks like he'd made a good choice picking this girl up after all.

He turned back to the street.

"Sergei." He said in his raspy voice.

"Sergei?" Lili asked. "That's a dumb name! I'm gonna call you Sergy!"

The Russian frowned. _That_ was a dumb name.

* * *

"That is NOT how we met Sergy!" Lili fumed stomping in her seat. "If you're gonna tell a story, or in your case point to photographs in a book, then do it right!"

Dragunov sat in his recliner frowning. That was _so_ how it happened.

"We obviously met just before the last tournament, where I saved your life from that Raven guy!" Lili said with pride.

"I don't know who this very pretty young girl in your book must be, but I doubt it was me. A broken leg couldn't stop ME of all people! BAHAHA!" She pointed triumphantly.

Dragunov buried his face in his hands. This was the last time he tells a story.


End file.
